This disclosure relates to poly(arylene ether) (PAE)/polyamide (PA) blends, and more particularly relates to impact resistant, flame retardant poly(arylene ether)/polyamide blends.
Laws and regulations in many countries require polymer compositions to have flame retardant properties when used in certain applications. However, the inclusion of additives such as impact modifiers, glass fibers and other fillers tend to increase the flammability of the composition.
Accordingly, a number of systems for increasing the flame retardance of various polymers have been developed. These flame-retarding systems usually involve mixing or blending the plastics with one or more flame retardants, sometimes in combinations with a synergist. Many flame retardants currently in use contain/comprise halogens and their use is increasingly being restricted. As a result, flame resistant compositions that are substantially halogen free are increasingly in demand.
Additionally, many applications require a polymer composition having a combination of flame retardance and high impact resistance properties. Unfortunately, high impact resistance is usually achieved at the expense of flame retardancy, as impact modifiers tend to be flammable. Conversely, the addition of many known flame retardants tends to adversely affect impact resistance. There accordingly remains a need in the art for compositions that have both excellent flame retardance and excellent impact resistance.